


Shower Time

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner is curious and asks Kaldur on how showers work, what could go wrong from such a question like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

This was the fourth time this week that Kaldur caught himself singing in the shower. He decided to have a word with Wally, his days of _I just wanna love ya babe_ and _lemme see dat ass_ were numbered- Kaldur was positive on that.

Shaking off his annoyance, he sighed deeply as he relaxed into his element and allowed whatever stresses to be washed away. He turned to his side to reach for the shower gel and froze at Conner standing next to him.

The Atlantean gasped, “what are you doing?”

Conner replied blankly, “I'm taking a shower”.

Trying to contain his bewilderment, Kaldur remarked, “with your clothes on?”

Looking down at his soaked outfit, Conner looked up and nodded.

Kaldur shook his head and sighed, “I'm afraid it doesn't work like that”

“what do you mean?” Conner asked.

Kaldur turned the faucet off to stop the water running, “the whole purpose of a shower is to be naked”.

Giving Kaldur a once-over, Conner stated “just like you?”

 _Composure_ Kaldur silently thought to himself, there was no point in feeling any sort of embarrassment or shyness; Conner obviously didn't know any better and as the leader it was also his responsibility to make sure he felt as comfortable as possible. Just as he was about to reply, his mind went blank as he watched Superboy peel off the final remainder of his clothes- the T-shirt.

Noticing the wet trousers as well, Kaldur remarked, “that was very quick”.

“Why is it important to be naked?” inquired Conner,

“to make sure the water gets in everywhere”, knowing that the question was genuine, Kaldur was thankful that Conner wasn't aware of innuendos- yet.

Conner frowned as he tried to understand what Kaldur's answer meant.

Seeing how annoyed he was getting, the atlantean took hold of the kryptonian's shoulders, “We'll do it together” his cheeks flushed red at how awkward that sounded, sighing as he corrected himself “I mean we'll take a shower together”.

Conner nodded and taking his cue Kaldur turned around to turn on the faucet when he soon felt something graze his rear and turned to see Conner standing very close behind him.

“You did something to that to make the water appear and disappear” Conner pointed to the faucet, “what did you do?”

Kaldur turned the faucet on- letting the water rush through once more, he turned around to lean back on the wall to enjoy the warm water- and also to make distance, whilst Conner stood there in complete silence trying to register everything.

“Are showers supposed to be enjoyed?” Conner asked.

Kaldur replied, “that's up to you, some see this as a means to an end but some have other ideas” he straightened up, “why do you ask?” Noticing that Conner wasn't even looking at him, he looked down and realised that he was staring at his erection. Conner closed the gap between them, which made their penises rub against each other. A halted moan escaped from Kaldur whilst Conner gasped.

“That felt nice” the kryptonian whispered, “can I do that again?”.

As soon as the team leader nodded, he found himself pinned to the wall by Conner as he started grind his hips against his. Not wanting to moan out load, he bit onto Conner's shoulder, biting down harder as the kryptonian started to frot faster. Relinquishing his shoulder, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to climaxing. At the same time Conner stopped the frotting and began to slip his tongue into his gill, causing the atlantean to tremble.

Kaldur clenched his eyes shut as he started to rub his length and felt like he could burst at any moment. He stopped when Conner started to frot again, his hands gripping onto the kryptonian's rear to make him go harder. Grunting out his ejaculation, Kaldur's hands drooped to his sides and started to catch his breath back, he huffed, “we still need to take a shower”.

Not getting the hint, Conner shrugged his shoulders, “so?” 

Kaldur picked up the shower gel and simply replied, “just follow my lead”, he poured a small handful of the gel into his hands and rubbed them together. He pinned Conner against the wall, lathering the gel onto his penis, making the kryptonian moan.   
Conner soon returned the favour, lathering Kaldur's penis until it started to become hard.

As Conner's moans were starting to get louder, Kaldur decided to kiss him strucking the kryptonian dumbfounded at the sensation of his leader's tongue sucking on his.

“What did you think?” the Atlantean asked as he drew himself away from Conner's lips, pouring shower gel between his rear cheeks he began his lathering onslaught once more, starting from his bottom and soon soaping up the rest of him.

Reeling from the sensation of Kaldur's rear play, Conner stammered, “it feels a lot better than what I saw on TV”

“TV?” Kaldur inquired

Conner gulped, blushing as he explained, “I saw something on TV while everyone was asleep”.

There was no need to react at this moment, Kaldur knew he would be lying if he claimed that he was not enjoying this.

“Was this part of your scheme to try out what happened on the TV?” He started to soap himself up, waiting for Conner to make a reply.

Conner blushed as he nodded, “have you done this before?”

Kaldur nodded and replied, “yes but that's a different story”, not wanting to pine any more about what he left behind in Atlantis.   
With the water washing away the soap he slipped his tongue into Conner's mouth and a collective moan came from the pair as their hips began to grind.

*

Wally had stopped midway of devouring his toast and looked at Kaldur, “what?”

Kaldur's scowl reminded the speedster of Batman as he growled, “whoever goes to bed last, be sure to switch off the TV”, he rubbed his eye without breaking his glare.

Wally took another bite into his toast, “sometimes the last person ends up sleeping in front of the TV”.   
Kaldur got up in the speedster's face and stated coldly, “then the last person needs to kick that habit and go to bed!”  
Not wanting to show how visibly shaken he was, Wally balked, “that's funny coming from the little mermaid, who spent an awfully long time in the shower last night”

Drawing back from him, Kaldur glared at him before remarking, “between you and I, you are the most likely candidate for the title of mermaid since you tend to show off your singing prowess in the shower”

Wally almost choked on his food and rushed over to whisper to the Atlantean, “dude did you really have to say that in front of everyone?” he pointed to M'gann and Conner who were watching TV.

Conner had stopped watching the TV and looked at Wally, “so that noise from the shower was you singing?”

Wally groaned, “thanks Conner, not!”

M'gann remarked sweetly, “well, I didn't think it was that bad”

Wally gulped and quivered, “you heard me sing too?”

She nodded and Wally rushed over to sit next to her- seizing the opportunity to impress her furthermore, “you see my luscious green beauty, it was all practice for me to be able to serenade to you”

 

Kaldur heaved a sigh and began to return to his room wondering if the stress of leadership would kill him first. Realising that he wasn't alone, he turned around to see Conner.

Smiling shyly, Conner asked, “didn't you say that people take showers in the morning too?”

Kaldur blushed and took hold of Conner's hand, “It'll have to be quick” he replied as he lead the kryptonian to the shower.


End file.
